


Grindeldore Drabbles and More

by Rolosrawesome



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universes, Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, One Shot, i have no clue, i'll add more later on, to add, what tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolosrawesome/pseuds/Rolosrawesome
Summary: These are my random drabbles to do with Grindeldore but may also include other ships and random writing later on if I decide.





	1. Piece One

**Author's Note:**

> A cute fluffy Grindeldore kiss to start us off!

Albus opened his eyes and stared back into Gellert's mis-matched eyes, his heart racing in his chest. A blood vow. An unbreakable vow. They were now allies, together to change the Wizarding World for the _greater good_.

Slowly moving his hand away, though Albus didn't want to, he took a deep breath and nervously licked his lips. "Now what?" he quietly asked Gellert, his chapped lips becoming moist.

"We seal it with a kiss, love is more powerful than anything else." Albus nodded at that, the butterflies in his tummy turning to a whole zoo. "I-I've never kissed anyone before..." he trailed off, his cheeks flushed red.  
  
"Even better, Albus, purity and love is very powerful together." Gellert said, taking Albus' still outstretched hand and pulling him close to him, his breath ghosting over Albus' lips.

"Are you ready?" he whispered, trying to calm his beating heart. He had been in love with Albus for months and now was his chance to have him, screw what anyone else would think. Albus nodded and closed his eyes, leaning up slightly to meet Gellert's lips. They were firm against his own.

He moved his own a bit, his blood shooting through his veins, warming up. He trusted Gellert and knew he would never harm him. Gellert moved his hand from Albus' hand to the back of his neck, his lips moving against Albus', molding them together.

"Perfect." they both whispered as they pulled back, a small laugh escaping Albus. 

"Jinx." Albus said, staring at Gellert in amusement.

 

 


	2. Piece Two

Albus stared down at the page, at the memories of before. He tried to stop the tears, as each one fell and hit the page, tried to stop his heartbreaking. He felt betrayed, felt as if his heart had been ripped out and spat on.

He had given his all to Gellert, loved him with all his heart.

Shaking his head, he thought back to a few hours earlier, when he'd witnessed the love of his life kill his baby sister, the sister he had neglected in favour of Gellert, in favour of love..over family.

\---------

  
It was almost as if the world had stopped spinning, as if time had slowed down to this very moment. Ariana looked deathly pale, her body flying back towards the sand, her lips a pale blue. It was surreal. A look of horror overtook Aberforth's face, his hands shaking in anger.

"How could you? Albus! Look at her! She's your baby sister and you sided with this...this... _evil git!_ You had left her, abandoned her! For what? Love? This man who just killed Ariana!? **LOOK AT HER!** " Aberforth screamed. Albus wished he could look away, wished he could just turn back time, have the best of both. 

"I am looking at her." he whispered, his breath somehow lost, somehow forgotten. She laid there in the sand, her chest still, her whole body still. Albus was still in shock. Closing his eyes, the tears already falling, Albus tried to breathe, only to fall to the ground.

Gellert just stood there, emotionless, the Elder Wand still clutched in his hand. He hadn't mean to, he was aiming for Aberforth, trying to kill him for all the awful things he spewed at Albus when he was drunk, for all the times he had slapped around his brother.

"G-Gellert...why?" Albus breathed out, his heart clenching and his eyes were filled with tears, tearful eyes that stabbed into Gellert's heart. "Why her? _Why?_ " Albus strained out. Gellert had no answer for that, he had nothing to say to that, so he lied.

"Because...she was a squib, she has no place in our perfect world."


	3. Piece Three

Albus had no idea when it had started to bloom, the love he felt for Gellert. Maybe the moment he had met him in the forest? Maybe after the kiss? Albus thought as he did his chores, sweeping up the kitchen floor as his mother was yelling at Ariana again for not having magic.

Glancing out of the window, he saw his reflection in the uneven glass, a feeling of realization washed over him. He had no idea what it was, what he was just realizing. Shaking his head, Albus began sweeping again, the feeling blooming in his heart, causing a small smile appear.

He daydreamed about his and Gellert's perfect world. A world where muggles and wizards could get along, where the fear no longer existed. His heart began to race at the thought of Gellert, which was unusual. Why am I getting excited over Gellert? He is just the same old Gellert. Funny, charming, manipulative Gellert. Heat had risen to his cheek, how weird? he thought to himself, leaning against the broom. What was this?

"Is this love?" He mumbled quietly to himself, a small frown settling on his face.

Wincing at the sound of glass shattering, Albus got back to sweeping up, his thoughts disappearing at once and his focus on his chores.

 


	4. Piece Four

They stood face to face, wands shakily drawn and emotions plain as day on both of their faces. Neither wanted to harm the other, draw blood, but they were on opposite sides, torn apart by fate, by destiny, by whatever greater power above.

Albus took a deep breath, a brave mask shielding his true emotions, his back drawn straight.

"Gellert...this isn't the way to do it, this isn't the way to make our world." Albus said, his voice shaking as he tried to hold back the dam of tears. How could the wonderful, sweet man he met those years ago in the forest become this...killer.

Gellert stared back at his true love, his voice firm and controlled, though internally he was battling himself. "Yes it is, otherwise nothing will done, we will all die in the end, be wiped out by Muggles. Why not beat them to the punch?" He asked, a sleek eyebrow raised.  
  
"This is mass genocide!" Albus yelled, the dam cracking as tears pooled in his eyes, his fist clenched and knuckles white. "You are killing muggles! Exposing our world, our safety!"   
  
"I am doing the Ministries a favour! Doing what they are all too scared to do!"

Albus drew in a shaky breath, staring at the man he once loved, still loved, in betrayal at hearing that.   
  
"You have every single one of their blood on your hands, you are tearing families apart. You already did mine." he whispered the final part, the tears already falling. "I love you, Gellert, but what you are doing, is not the way. The bodies are piling up and your soul is breaking." Albus continued, roughly wiping away the vision blurring tears. "I can't lose you, Gellert, but if you continue this, I will have to stop you and I really do not want to do that." he spoke softly, his eyes connecting with Gellerts and he let him in his mind, showed him how he felt.

"I never got to tell you, that I love you, you left too soon...it all happened too soon." Albus stepped forward, lowering his wand slightly. "You were my everything, you meant so much and I would hate to be against you...you are building our perfect world on murder."

"It is for the greater good!" Gellert weakly yelled, the images flashing past his eyes, of Albus crying, of Albus breaking down and crying for him. "We will never have it without this. I am doing this for you." 

 

 

 

 


	5. Piece Five

Gellert stared at the same stone walls, for who knows how many times. He had been locked in his own prison for almost fifty three years, he had been counting; his mind filled with memories of his youth. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to see his memories, to see Albus again.

~~~~~~~~

Laughter filled the forest, the two of them sat side by side on a high tree branch, a box of Bertie Bots Beans between them. Albus' back was against the tree, his legs dangling off the side. With every beautiful sound of laughter, his nose would scrunch up. Gellert loved it.

"I'm telling you, Gellert, it is true. Aberforth tried to pet the goat and it chased him across the field! He was so scared that he refused to leave his room for a very long while." Albus retold the story, his eyes bright with joy and his hair was a slight mess from the wind.

"So why is he intrigued by them now? If he has a fear of them, why go near them?" Gellert asked, his head tilted slightly in confusion. Albus just shrugged and ate another bean, wrinkling his nose at the sour taste of lemon.

"I have no clue, though his intrigue is slowly turning into obsession. Poor Ariana is left with Mother all day and that is quite awful. Mother is still...prickly with her after the incident." Gellert nodded along with every word, his heart beating fast as he watched the love of his life talk.

"I know I should look after her, but I can't bear to face her after not being there with those muggle boys." He admitted, nudging Gellert's foot with his own. "I'd much rather be with you though." Albus shyly said, leaning forward to place a light kiss on Gellert's cheek.

"And I with you. My great-aunt is crazy, I believe...she screams at night, you know, it always startles me awake." Gellert said, resting a hand on Albus' knee as he ate one of the beans. "I am so thankful to have you Albus...I love you very much, maybe once we have our perfect world, we can be fully together?" he asked, nerves eating away at his stomach. Albus, startled to hear that, snapped his head toward Gellert, a light blush appearing on his face.

"I-I lo-" Albus was cut off by a yell, an angry, red face Aberforth was stomping towards them in the forest, a skitty, crying Ariana following.

~~~~~~~~

Gellert opened his eyes at the sound of creaking, the rusted metal door opening for the first time in many, many years. Stood in the doorway, was one Tom Riddle, snake faced and all.

"Hello, Tom." he whispered, his voice harsh and raspy from years of no use.


	6. Piece Six

The sheet felt soft beneath Albus' bare body, his chest slowly rising and falling. Gellert's eyes followed each movement, his fingers tracing along his lover's body. Half lidded eyes stared up at Gellert, a soft smile on Albus' face.

"That was just amazing, Gellert...I-I've never felt that before." Albus whispered, reaching for his hand and their hands were connected, laid on Albus' rising and falling tummy, the smell of sex still in the air. "We made love...I felt that love in my very bones, in my veins."

Gellert stared down at his lover, his lip between his teeth and his eyes wide with love. "Did you really? I do love you Albus, I really do."

"And I love you." Albus said out loud, his daydream slipping away as he sat in the empty Transfiguration classroom, a few tears hitting the front of his leather shoes, the black leather becoming damp in spots. He wished it could be real, that his world never went to shit. "I love you, Gellert and I always will." he mumbled to no one, pushing off from the desk and wiping his tears while walking to the closed door. It was class time.


	7. Piece Seven

Everything felt grey to Albus. His life was falling apart and he was only sixteen. His baby sister was catatonic, his mother was a monster, his father had just been arrested and sent to Azkaban and his younger brother hated him.

He ran through the forest, the air feeling thick though he was outside. Leaning against a tree, he collapsed against it, the tears rushing out of his, landing on the ground below, his knees drawn to his chest as he sobbed. It was all too much.

He turned around and looked up, he knew he needed to hide before his mother came looking. Quickly, he climbed up the tree, as far as he could go, more tears falling and his vision becoming blurry.

Roughly wiping them away, getting a bit of dirt smeared on his face, Albus sat back and finally breathed. He closed his eyes for a little while, taking deep breaths as he did so.

"Are you alive?" a voice spoke, snapping him out of his blissful darkness. He didn't recognize the voice and he knew everyone already in the new village, Godric's Hollow.

"Yes, I am, now go away." He grumbled, opening his eyes and peering down at the boy below. "Who are you?"

"Well, who are you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. "And what are you doing in a tree?"

"I asked you first." Albus said, leaning forward to get a better look.

"Well...I asked you second so answer." he demanded, his eyes calculating.

"I'm Albus."

"Gellert."

Albus slowly nodded and began to climb down, still not trusting the boy.

"Why are you in the forest then, Albus?" Gellert asked, his hand tight around his bag on his back.

"Hiding...why are you in the forest?" he repeated the question, staring up slightly at Gellert.

"I'm running away from my crazy Great-Aunt." Gellert answered, looking the boy up and down. "Why are you hiding?"

"Why are you running away?" Albus asked at the same time. Frowning slightly, Albus adjusted his clothing and pushed his hair out of his face.

"I asked first so you have to answer my question." Gellert quickly said, his stance defensive. Albus sighed and his shoulders tenseness deflated.

"Because, my father is in Azkaban, my mother is insane, my sister is catatonic and my brother hates me. I needed space to breathe."

Gellert slowly nodded, before smiling widely at Albus. "How about I am your breath of fresh air?" he suggested, stepping closer to the boy. "We can be friends, we both need each other and we're the same age."

Albus slowly nodded, before smiling a genuine smile.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship, Gellert."


	8. Piece Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Drarry Drabble!

Harry hated Snape. He must of thought it was funny to pair Harry and Draco for the project, despite the fact that they wanted to kill each other; or maim. Flopping his head against the desk, Harry winced at the slight pain in his forehead where it had hit the wood.

"Where even is Malfoy?" he mumbled to himself, glancing around the almost deserted library, aside from the murderous librarian- she is only murderous if you harm her books. Leaning back against the chair, Harry began to tap his foot, boredom already setting in.

Licking his lips, Harry was about to give up, when the snobby, narcissistic blond sauntered into the library, tailed by his two Slytherin lackeys. "Potter." Malfoy said, collapsing into the chair opposite Harry and waving off the beefy Slytherins. "Do you have the right book?"

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed the book over to Malfoy. "I'm not incompetent, Malfoy, I do possess a brain, unlike your bodyguards." Harry sneered, pushing his glasses up his nose. "What potion are we doing the project on?" he asked, already pulling out his parchment for notes.

 Draco began to flip through the book before stopping on page 12. "Felix Felicis, liquid luck." Draco said, looking up at Harry with a slight smirk. "Are you smart enough for this one, Potter?" he teased, his eyes lit with mischief. Snatching the book from Draco, Harry placed the book in the middle of them before writing down notes, glancing to Draco every few minutes, making sure he was doing the work and not just leaving it all to Harry.


	9. Piece Nine

Sirius was screwed. Not literally, well maybe literally, but, if May found out her was the one who set off the prank, he was screwed. Running as fast as he could, Sirius sprinted across the ground towards the Whomping Willow, to stop James from setting off the prank. He began to slow down when he spotted May was already by the tree...with an ashamed James, a smug Remus and a hungry Peter. "H-hey guys." He said, trying to play off the obvious tension. "What have you all been up to? I've been busy...studying..." he said, playing with his curls, as if that would make him innocent. 

May just stared with her hands on her hips and that look, that fucking look of knowing Sirius was lying. "Sirius Black, don't you dare lie to me. I know what you and James here were planning, I found it this morning." She said, looking Sirius up and down before rolling her eyes.

"The only question is, how did you get into my dorm room?" May asked, slowly stalking towards Sirius, ready to give him a earful.

"Gryffindor girl's dorm are charmed against boys, so, Sirius Black, how did you get in?" she stood in front of Sirius, looking up at him with a stone cold look, her eyes narrowed and screaming 'i dare you to lie to me'.

"Uhhh...I was a dog?" He replied, his voice going as high as his shoulders while curling back on himself at seeing the storm in May's eyes.

You were a dog? Would this happen to be a big black dog that decided to leave a little present in my dorm room? The one that was with the big dumb deer?"

"It's a stag actually." James spoke up, before quickly stepping back. Oops.


	10. Piece Ten

Remus winced as the bright light pressed against his closed eyes. It must be morning, he thought to himself, attempting to sit up. Bad idea. He cried out in pain, collapsing back to the floor as pain flared in the many scratches and deep cuts. Damn beast. Remus wanted to cry, wanted to just get rid of the beast, of this curse. He glanced to the door as it opened, Sirius already rushing over to him and helping Remus sit up. Remus had noticed the dark bags under his tired eyes and sighed. He hated this.

"What do I always say, Moony?" Sirius began to lecture, already healing the deep cuts.

"Don't move until you're in the room to help me, yeah I know Pads." he mumbled, rolling his eyes and rubbing his cold nose, noticing the cold winter winds nipping at his bare skin.

He shivered slightly, until he found a soft, pale beige blanket draped around his shoulders and warm grey eyes staring at him with love. "Is that better, Rem?" Sirius asked, passing him a pepper-up potions. They had lessons in a few hours.

"Much better, Siri..." he trailed off, quickly downing the potion. "Did James and Peter go to bed?" Sirius nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, they left at 1am when the wolf began to calm down." he said, rubbing bruising paste on Remus' marks.

"Oh...so you stayed the entire night?" he asked, glancing over to the unmade bed when Sirius pointed to it.

"Yeah, I spent the night there. Surprisingly enough, it's better than my bed back at Black Manor." he joked, standing up and helping Remus to stand.

Remus snorted and leaned into Sirius, wincing at pain in his ankle. "Anything is better than that monstrosity." he said, crying out when he put pressure on the injury. "

Guess it's a day in the hospital wing." Sirius said, hugging Remus when he saw the defeated look on his face.

"I should of known...I always have to spend a day there. Why can't I just be normal?" Remus pitifully wished, closing his eyes. They stopped to a stand still and Sirius stood in front of Remus, an arm still around his waist and a hand beneath his chin, forcing Remus to look up.

"Remus John Lupin, you are the most normal person I know! James is a stag for crying out loud, Peter has an obsession with cheese and I, myself, as hard as it is to admit, I am not as beautiful as you." he said, dramatically apologizing to himself for saying that.

Remus cracked a small grin and looked away, shaking his head as he laughed. "You big drama queen, Siri...this is why I love you." he said, looking back to Sirius' face.

"I just offended myself, I will never been forgiven!" He exclaimed, looking at Remus with wide, sad eyes.

"Just fucking kiss me already." Remus said, trying to keep in his laughter.


	11. Piece Eleven

Newt was in awe. He had found a creature, a beautiful creature, that was unknown to him and anyone else it would seem. Carefully he lowered the creature onto the soft blanket bed, summoning a bucket of water. The creature was still unconscious, though uninjured, he noticed. Turning his back on the pale blue creature, Newt grabbed his large notes journal and walked to his shed, where [ages of his rambles laid on the desk. Sitting down, Newt began to try work out what the creature could be and maybe what it could eat. The hours ticked by and Newt had fallen asleep on top of the book, drool pool beneath his mouth.

Unknowing to him, the creature had morphed into a more known creature, a human. She slowly opened her eyes, peering around the unusual landscape. It felt cold but warm, dry but moist. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was rest in the Peruvian Forest. She stood up slowly, wrapping a blanket around herself. Stepping off of the makeshift bed she had been laid on, she noticed the little wooden shed light was on. She crept towards it, peering into the small door window and watched the honey haired human sleep. Was this her mate? Was this what the dreams predicted? It all looks the same, maybe so.


End file.
